Pripper ll
by Mother PoM
Summary: It's here! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Crush**

It was one of those normal walks for Private. Except that the zoo animals were in a crowd. The little penguin squeezed through. Skipper looked ready to kill the ring tailed lemur that was glaring back at him. Private quickly ran in between them. "Move Private." Skipper ordered. "Nu-uh, whats going on Skippah?" Private asked. "The bossy penguin got mad when I told him to tell one of his silly willy penguins that he loves-" "Shut up Ringtail!" The angry penguin tried to run at Julien and punch him square in the face, but the rookie pushed his flippers against Skipper's chest, trying to stop him. Anybody had to be crazy to try and stop an ticked off Skipper. "Skippah, don't do it. Please." Everything was silent except for Skipper's raging heart beat. "Whats going on here?!" The leader paused. His mother shows a lot of bad times to show up. IF Stars saw this scene, she'd probably take Private away from the zoo and Skipper didn't want that. The leader grabbed Private's fin and ran toward the park, ignoring his screeching mother. Private was now trying to get his head together; what the heck just happened? He whimpered as he almost tripped and hurt his foot. Skipper muttered under his breath then picked him bridal style. The little penguin blushed. "P-Put me down Skippah, I'm heavy." He stuttered. Which wasn't true at all. "Hush." Private went quiet. Skipper finally sat the rookie against the base of a tree. Stars was no where to be seen or heard. The leader was breathing heavily. ... "What was Julien talking about earlier?" Private asked. His leader turned away. "N-Nothing, he's just a stupid idiot." If Private knew one thing, his officer never stuttered. "I'll just go ask him then." The younger began trying to stand up. His face tinted pink as a beak was pressed against his. But Private closed his eyes. Skipper then pulled away. "He somehow knew that I loved you so he told me to tell you or else he would tell you himself." Private wrapped his flippers around his neck. The leader was completely confused by the command, "Say you love me." "I love you." Then the little rookie hugged him, "I love you too."

** Jealousy**

Private was completely bored as the leader was trying to show the team a really important combat move. "Private." The young penguin looked at Kiki. He only came to see how the training goes. "Yes?" "Are you doing anything after this boring session of training?" The green eyed penguin asked, grinning. Skipper was still showing off the move but was watching out of the corner of his eye. Private smirked a tiny bit. "Why do you ask?" He asked, moving a tiny closer to his brother. Finally the BORING training was done. Private was planning to watch the lunacorns but.. "Private." The younger turned towards him. Skipper nudged him into the extra room they had. "Close the door." The rookie closed the door then walked in front of his leader. In ten seconds he was pressed backwards into a bed with his flippers pinned. "You know you shouldn't do that during training." "But Kiki is just my bro-" Private was cut off with a gentle kiss, however it deepened. His face burned bright red. "I don't like it when you speak another guy's name." Next time, Private will think twice before making his leader jealous.

**Kill**

"Why can't you be more careful Skippah? You could've died." Private complained, banding Skipper's flipper. "It's not easy to kill me." "Really?" Private asked innocently. (BTW Skipper is sitting in a seat next to the table in the main room) He brushed his flipper against Skipper's shoulder. The leader stared at him oddly. Then his rookie climbed on his lap making a nervous look cross Skipper's features. Private leaned his forehead against his, sliding his flippers up his leader's chest. Skipper trembled nervously. He rubbed his beak against the nervous penguin's beak. Then Private got off his lap giggling. "I think we can both agree that I almost killed you."

**Love smoothies**

Skipper watched carefully as Private stared mixing up some love smoothies. The little penguin was almost done when he heard his boyfriend, "Can you come over here Private?" The younger stared at the smoothies but sighed and walked over to his leader. He squeaked out as he was pulled in Skipper's lap for a kiss. A few minutes later Private tried to get off. "Skippah.. Can't this wait until In finish the smoothies?" Skipper smirked, "Nope, your my love smoothie."

**Punish**

Private knows Kowalski told him a thousand times to stop sleeping on the bed in the extra room. But he couldn't help it! It was comfortable and soft... "Private..." He ignored the cooing voice. But he sat up when he realized who was talking. He turned his head to see Skipper smirking deviously. "Remember that prank you did last night?" Private paused. He remembered Skipper slipped on the floor last night since it was wet. "I was mopping Skippa!" His boyfriend rolled his eyes then took out what was behind his back. A rope. He tied his flippers to the bed post. Private whined. It was strange that he was being punished for the weirdest things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee**

Private whined at Skipper. "You love your coffee more than your own boyfriend?" "I didn't say that." The younger pouted then started walking away. Skipper stared at his coffee then to Private. A devilish smirk formed on his beak. He put his mug down then grabbed the glass container out of the coffee maker. It wasn't hot anymore but warm. "Private?" The small penguin turned around. "What..?" He stared confused as Skipper came towards him. Private squealed as the coffee was dumped on him. He gasped out, "Skippah! I'm not a coffee maker!"

**Is he Jealous? oh wait, he is**

Private was confused as Skipper dragged him away from Julien. "I was't even doing anything! Besides, Julien dragged me there in the first place." "Yeah, sure." private sighed. He was quiet for a minute. "where are we going?" "Back to the HQ." "Um, but why?" "For some reason you were in ring tail's idiotic habitat and NOW I have to screw my name into you." Private blushed. "B-But it was just a accident... Can't we just let it slide?" His boyfriend dragged him in the HQ. "No, Private. We absolutely cannot." The younger squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted**

Private eyed the walls fearfully. Heavy breaths escaped his beak as he was going insane. What was he supposed to do? Private really didn't want to simply move on. It almost felt like, he was being haunted.

**Fragile**

He rolled his eyes as Skipper went on how fragile he was.

**Champagne**

Private stared at the drink on the table. "So what's this for SP?" She smiled. "Oh, its a good year of summer and Pripper!" Skipper shook his head, "AND?" SP blinked blankly. "And what?" "I'm surprised you didn't say a good relationship to you and Kowalski." SP glared, blushing red, "Just take a stupid drink Skippy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Orders**

Thin flippers slid around around a trembling waist. He pulled the trembling rookie close to him. "Put your flippers around my neck." "I-I don't th-th-" "Do it." Skipper ordered, glaring darkly. Private obeyed immediately. The older smirked, lowering his face down but kept a beak distance. "Um, S-Sir-" Before Private could finish his sentence he felt his chest against his leader's causing him to blush. "What did I say about you calling me that?" Skipper asked dangerously, brushing his beak against Private's ear giving the younger shivers. "Answer me." The leader growled, sliding his flippers over the rookie's hips. "T-That I don't have to." "Good, now say my name." Private felt dizzy but didn't dare to pull away. "Say it." Skipper ordered tightening his grip on his hips. Private whimpered as heat was clinging to his body from the closeness. "S-Skippah.." He gasped out finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing**

Private had this, well, bad habit of dancing while drying himself off. It's a bad thing when your boyfriend happens to walk in. And its equally bad when your boyfriend is a perv. "Ah Skippah!" Private squealed, dropping the towel with a flushed face. Skipper pouted, "How come you never dance like that when I'm watching?" And he didn't speak to him until Private gave in to dance in Skipper's presence.

**Missing? **

Skipper woke up only to see Private missing. He literally freaked out, throwing pillows around and blankets, desperate to find his boyfriend. Private, who had been taking a shower, came in and raised his brow. "Skippah?" The older spun around then crushed the confused penguin in a hug. "You scared the fish out of me!" "I was only in the shower…"


	6. Chapter 6

**War**

Private groaned, wrapping his flippers around himself. It was JUST horrible! Everything isn't RIGHT. How could this happen?! It wasn't fair. "Pri-" "NOO… Save yourself Skippah!" Private wailed, trying to wave his leader away. Skipper chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Private you need-" "JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!" The older wondered if he should help his boyfriend. The last time he tried, the younger had slapped him and death glared. Poor Private was molting while a war was raging in his gut. And his stomach ache made him really cranky.

**Break up**

SP raced in her house and locked all the doors. Her sister looked curious at her. "Whats wrong?" "The fans are pi**ed that I tried to make a pripper break up drabble!" "YOU WHAT?!" SP froze, staring at an angry Skipper and Private. "AHHHH!" SP ran away screaming. Skipper glared at the readers. "Note to everyone, try to do a break up drabble and I SWEAR, .DIE."

**Chocolate**

"You shouldn't eat so much Private." The younger shrugged, continuing to stuff his mouth with the sweet treat. "You wouldn't understand Skippah! All you do is drink coffee!" Skipper raised his brow then shook his head sighing. He simply walked over and took the box out of Private's grasp and threw it aside. "Heeey… I was eating th-" Private's face flushed red as Skipper cupped his face with both fins and kissed him deeply.

**Don't Hide**

Skipper often would frown if Private covered his face in embarrassment. He grabbed his flippers and pulled them away. "You don't need to hide Pri."


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent **

Private ignored Skipper as he poked him continuously. "Oh come on Private! Don't do this to me!" The little penguin only turned away. Because he was hiding a smile. It was so funny to see Skipper desperate for his attention.

**Bite **

Private growled as Skipper played with his feathers. It annoyed him ALOT. Finally he did the only thing that came to mind. "OWW!" Skipper raised his brow, even though he was in slight pain. "Did you just bite my flipper?" "Maaaybe?" Private said with a innocent smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Plan

"Come on Man! Give me options!" Skipper shouted into the walkie talkie. "I'm working on it sir!" Skipper sighed irritated, stamping his foot. They needed a plan to get off Alice's suspicious list. He looked around wildly to try to see if there was something around. The cute and cuddly act would not sell it today. "I know those penguins are up to something." He heard her grumbling as she walked toward their HQ. Private watched his leader worriedly while the other two were trying to get some options. "Skippah, she's getting closer…" "I know!" Skipper paused. Oh NO, he wasn't doing that. He looked from Private to the getting closer zookeeper. Oh well. The leader grabbed the rookie and kissed him while the younger blushed brightly from the sudden act. "Eh, just the female and male mating." Private's eyes widened then he pushed his leader away. "WHAT? I'm not a girl!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sick**

Private groaned as his forehead lit up another fire. "I HATE MY LIFE!" "No, you don't. So quit that out." The younger turned his head to look at his leader. "Sorry Skippah." He patted Private's cheek. "Just worry about getting better." "O..k.." The little penguin yawned. Then closed his eyes. Skipper watched for a few minutes before kissing the corner of his beak. Private's beak twitched before curving into a cute smile. ~ Private glared at Skipper. "How on earth did you get sick aftah I got bettah Skippah?" Skipper shrugged. But of course, he knew how. Stupid Skipper and his habit of kissing Private after the younger fell asleep.

**Storm**

Private was hiding under the table, whimpering. "Come on Private, its just thunder…" BOOM! Private screamed as the lights went out. He jumped at someone. Skipper almost lost his balance as the younger pounced in his flippers. Seconds later he felt Private bury his face into his neck with soft flippers around him. "I didn't think you were that scared of thunder Private." The younger paused. "W-What? I'm n-" BOOM! "AHH!" Private whimpered into his leader's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naughty **

Private didn't really get it. He was just bored, sliding his fins on Skipper's chest. Because every time he did, Skipper would glare at him while his icy blue eyes darkened. What he was doing seemed innocent to Private; but to Skipper. It was a whole different story. But the younger knew his boyfriend wasn't angry, so what the heck was Skipper's problem?

**Wake Up Call**

"Come on Skippah!" Private tried to pull Skipper out of his bunk but his leader just pushed him away. "Neh, go away." Private sighed. "FINE. I guess I'll just go in the shower ALONE and LONELY with just me in the hot show-" "I'm up!"

**What is Skipper's problem? LUST. **


	11. Chapter 11

Obsession-

Skipper was beginning to question why he took these photos. I mean, a skipper isn't supposed to take pictures of their privates. He needs to get out of this obsession..Like really. Private was cleaning out his bunk, when he suddenly heard a flash behind him. He stood there, then turned around rapidly. Skipper quickly hid the camera, "Um, IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The rookie stared. "Why are you taking a picture of me..? When I'm not facing the right way?" 'Oh HAM STAKES.' Skipper mentally cursed. How was he going to explain this?

Cold Embrace-

Skipper shoved Private away as his boyfriend hugged him. "Whaat?" Private whined. "You're cold!" "I am?" The younger felt his cheek. "I guess I am." The older grunted in annoyance as Private cuddled into his chest. "That isn't what I meant.." "Oh well!"

Patience-

Skipper hated being patient. But he loved Private, so he would wait until his boyfriend felt ready.

Wrecked-

There were times where Private just felt wrecked. As if the whole world wanted him to feel this way. A flipper wiped his tears suddenly. "Come on, stop crying Private.."

Love-

Skipper loved so many things about Private, His sky blue eyes, his cute personality, and many more.

**Ugh this chapter is so cheesy. **


	12. Bonus Drabble: After Little Foot

After the little foot incident, Skipper was a little bit...Irritated. "Private I cannot believe you would grab my foot with Marlene! Her I understand, but I told you not to do that in public." Private bit the inside of his beak nervously, "I know..-" "NO, apparently you don't know." "I was just freaked out Skippah, I swear..." He would be tapping the ground with his foot if he wasn't trapped against the HQ wall. "That's no excuse for doing that with Kowalski and Rico around. ...Plus Marlene." "I-I'm sorry." "No you're not." Skipper pulled Private down to his knees. (Pretend they have knees) "Now soldier, show me how sorry you are." Private blushed red.

**IDC if penguins can't bite the inside of their beaks, I LIKE IT THAT WAY! And I remembered Private grabbing Skipper's foot with Marlene and I'm like- TSK TSK, I thought Skippy told you not to do THAT. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Mate**

Private jerked awake as he heard cussing and talking. "SHUT UP KOWALSKI! I'm not drunk!" "Stop throwing stuff at me!" There was a sound of the lab door closing. He rolled out of his bunk to see Skipper glaring at the door. "Skipp..ah?" Private asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Skipper's head turned toward the rookie. His glare softened and he studied Private, looking him up and down. "Skippah? Sir?" Private questioned again, trying to get his leader's attention back. "Private? Can you come here?" Skipper tried his best not to let his voice break on him. Private curiously walked closer. His flippers were grabbed as he was pulled into the strong penguin's chest. He squeaked, "S-Skippah!" Skipper kissed his neck making the young rookie blush bright red.

**Stare **

Private gave Skipper a dull look. "Staring at my legs isn't going to make me change my mind." "Curses!" Skipper muttered.


	14. Chapter 13

Sheet

"Private? Where are you going with that sheet?" "Cleaning it." "Why?" Private glared at Skipper. "YOU KNOW WHY!" Skipper just smirked at him.

Smell

Flushed, Private pushed his flippers against Skipper's chest. "DON'T say it." Skipper smiled, "Say what? That you smell good?" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!" "Why?" "Because...Its kind of strange." "But why?" "Nevahmind…" Private groaned.

**I BARELY GOT TIME TO UPLOAD THIS. **


	15. Chapter 14

**April Fools**

"Want to take a showah Skippah?" "Together?" Private smiled slyly, "Sure." Skipper wondered if he could be dreaming, before he could reply, Private giggled. "APRIL FOOLS!" He ran into the bathroom laughing. Skipper glared and went after him. "GET BACK HERE SOLIDER!"

**Tire**

Honestly, after one round of making love, Private didn't have any energy to go again.

**Deserve**

_You deserve it._ He shivered at the echo in his mind. "You know you deserve it." The voice whispered in his ear, while tugging at Private's feathers. "But Skippah..." He whimpered softly, giving him innocent eyes. Skipper narrowed his eyes, "You especially deserve it for your stupid cute act." He bit his neck making the youger yelp. Then he slyly smiled. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face." "Make me."

**Da**. Private sure has been naughty in this set XD And BTW...I can write Pripper whenever I want! My mom has stopped being paranoid..SO YES! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Mirror **

"Private? What are you doing?"

Private sighed. "I think I'm fat."

Skipper had been noticing Private was looking at his stomach lately.

Kowalski rolled his eyes from the table. "Some penguins are naturally chubby. Fat isn't the term."

Private huffed. "But I look and feel fat, so you aren't helping."

Skipper shook his head. "Rico!" The manic slid in the room in a hurry. "Destroy every mirror in this HQ, in the the whole zoo in fact." Rico grinned, grabbed the mirror and raced out. Private stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"W..Why did you..?"

"I can't have you thinking you're fat."

Private raised his brow. "Why?"

Skipper smiled and ruffled his feathers. "Because, if you did, you would stop smiling."

Private pondered over this. "Well I suppose so."

"I think I would miss that smile of yours."

Private flushed and walked away.


	17. Chapter 16

**WARNING, if you do not like Pripper, run away like heck. **

**Rainy**

Skipper HATED rainy days. So he hated it when Private got him outside against his will. "Please Skippah?" Private begged. "No." Skipper flatly answered. Private wrapped his flippers around his boyfriend and rested his head on his chest. "Oh but Skippah…" "I said no Private." "I know its no showah, but I'm going to be SOAKING WET in the rain! And if you're not there with me, who knows who will take notice of me wet before you do-" "Alright! I'll go out with you!" Skipper was desperately trying to stop the blush on his face.

**Spiders**

"SKIPPAH! HELP!" Private screamed, not moving himself from the table. Skipper sped in the room, "What?" Private pointed at the wall. Skipper raised his brow. "A spider?" "A GROSS SPIDAH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Skipper rolled his eyes, and killed the bug quickly with just his flipper. He smirked at Private. "You are such a girl." Private pouted.

**Selfish**

Was Skipper selfish? No, not really. He knew things couldn't always be your way. But, when it came to Private. He did not like sharing him.

**Powerful**

"Mhff!" He struggled to keep up with the hard kissing as Skipper lifted him up against the wall. Private gripped his neck. He struggled to match up to the powerful kisses.

**Wet**

Skipper loved to see Private wet, and the younger knew it too. So if he needed to bribe him, water was the number one thing.


	18. Chapter 17

**Treat**

Private squeaked under his boyfriend's touch. "Sk-Skippah, really-" "Hush. Let me give you your treat." Private shivered at the voice in his ear.

**Spoil**

Private felt spoiled sometimes, he didn't deserve those kisses, the touches, or even his boyfriend for the matter. But, he wouldn't give it all away for anything.

**Top**

"HA!" Private crowed knocking Skipper over and sitting on his stomach. "I mean...I won?" Skipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. You won." "Yay!" Private went to get off but he was grabbed and Skipper rolled them over. "Skippah! You cheatah!"

**Ready**

"A..Are you ready?" Skipper looked at the quiet penguin under him, his boyfriend only buried his beak into his neck. "Yes. I am."

**Fit (This takes place in the future! You''ll see what I mean)**

"I-It won't fit Skippah!" Private felt like he could fall over in any second. "Yes it will!"Skipper moved his flipper on a yellow circle. "Why did I play this with you?" "Uh...Dad? What are you doing?" They both turned to see a short penguin with dark eyes staring at them confused. Skipper went silent. "Playing twistah!" Private replied with a huge smile.

**I haven't got a direct OC that's Private and Skipper's kid...But I got his appearance and personality down! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Watch**

Private's blue eyes kept a close eye on the rubbing flipper, his legs ached so much from the bothersome sensation on the inside of them. He gave a quiet groan as it went lower. Skipper smiled slightly at his eager, trembling form.

**Clumsy**

Private groaned loudly as he pushed himself off Skipper. "Sorry Skippah, I..I'm just so clumsy!" Skipper ruffled his feathers. "It's fine, seriously. Who's going to fall on me if you won't?" Skipper's beak dropped in a frown as his boyfriend spoke, "Julien?" He pulled Private in his lap and tickled his sides. "SKIPPA-HAHA!"

**Marked**

Private glared at Skipper, which made the leader raise his brow. "What?" Private pointed to his neck with a annoyed look. Skipper took a good look at Private's neck. He squinted, narrowed his eyes, made a hmm sound then sighed. "What am I looking for?" Private face flippered. "SKIPPAH. You marked my neck too hard." "I see that." The younger groaned. "I cannot go out with my neck like this!" "Uh, then don't." Private groaned louder then stomped off. "Nevahmind!"

**Rhythm**

Private always was taken back by every new rhythm, but he learned every one just in case it was repeated. Sometimes it hurt, at other times it was complete bliss.

**White**

Private's usual white face flushed bright pink as he felt sucking sensations on his neck. He shivered feeling firm flippers rub his sides. He hated to admit it, but it felt relaxing to him.


End file.
